


Eternity

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, inspired by one of Prompt guy's prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: "An immortal and a time-traveller fall in love, and wherever the time-traveller goes, the immortal is always there waiting for them."





	

Eternity (Shadilver)  
Requested by a Guest on FFnet  
.  
\----------X257

This was unbelievable. He had travelled through time. He had travelled through time.

Filling his lungs with the air in this era – a hundred years before he was born – Silver then breathed in, and when he exhaled, a clear laughter quickly followed. He did it.  
He clutched the emeralds in his hands tightly, the magical gems which had enabled him to do this… impossible thing. One green and one blue, radiating a soft light, and they seemed to radiate a certain warmth and calmness too. He mustn't lose them. 

So he held the emeralds tightly, as he then began to wander through the greenery, golden eyes drinking the scenery up. Everything was so green and lively and bright, and here were real birds. Real birds who sang, and real animals who scurried around in the bushes. And real flowers and a little stream, and a blue sky…

Silver loved it. He loved it instantly and passionately, and as he then made his way through a group of trees, and saw him, he loved him too, instantly and passionately. Though he didn't know it, perhaps, or maybe it just… didn't have any names…

Silver came out of the trees, and then his eyes fell upon a hedgehog in the little glade. And if the trees were bright and green and lively and lovely, then he was dark and mysterious and magical and lovely. He appeared to be walking through, but when he saw Silver, he froze.

Red eyes scanned his form suspiciously, and Silver felt as if he saw right through him. Silver just stared back, at the red lines going down his arms and quills, at the white patch of fur on his chest, at the narrowed red eyes with just as red edges…

"Who are you?" Silver breathed. And he answered after a little moment, his voice husky in just the right way,

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

\---------X314

Various circumstances were what forced Silver to do it again this time. A terrible war was said to break out this year, and he was to investigate it, and eventually stop it.  
Silver landed in the outskirts of a city this time, clutching his emeralds in his hands again. Various memories of the last time he had travelled through time resurfaced – bittersweet fragments of a few of the best weeks of his life, spent more than a year ago much farther back in time. He couldn't help but wonder, though, if he would meet someone like him in this era though.

Someone like Shadow.

…It was impossible. No one else could imitate that stylish art of raw chaos energy and affection that he had. No…

So Silver pushed the memories away, and began making his way through the suburban. Trees and houses with picket fences were everywhere, and kids on hoverboards were playing a game of tag outside of a store selling androids. The sun shone, but Silver heard no birds as he flew along a road he had found.

…Actually, this road felt almost… familiar. Could he have seen it in a history-book? Silver wondered and stopped, glancing around the sides of the road and at the horizon, thinking…

…"You're back?"

Silver's blood promptly froze. That voice… that hidden tone of amusement, that special husky, almost dark voice…

He spun around, cyan sparks whirling in the air after him. And he stared, with golden eyes quickly widening and tearing up…

"SHADOW!"

…It was impossible, but yet he was here, and it was…

Wonderful

\------------X478

"…You're immortal?"

"…Yes." He murmured, fingers tracing gentle circles in Silver's gloveless palm. Golden eyes watched lazily as he did it, sleek black fingers trailing over white fur…

"I'm a time-traveller." Silver then stated.

And Shadow looked at him, with soft red eyes, and whispered, "I know." And then he rested his head on Silver's chest, and Silver leant back into the shadow of a tree, artificial grass swaying softly in the wind all around them…

The emeralds lay in Silver's bag beside them, forgotten, just as the work Silver had been sent to the future with. The only thing which mattered, was that he travelled in time, and that Shadow was immortal, always there to catch up with him…

…And really, if no one knew, then it was alright, right?

Silver supposed, and nuzzled closer to Shadow, letting his eyelids slowly slid shut. Letting himself slowly doze off, under an artificial tree with artificial grass…

\-------------X504

"They invented sushi-flavoured popsicles," Shadow greeted him, as Silver once again came rushing up to him, embracing him like he had returned from the dead. But it was just as unbelievable and magical every time, and every time Silver was so afraid that it would be their last. That Shadow's immortality would disappear, or that Silver wouldn't be able to find him again, or…

…that it had all been a dream. Bizarre, wasn't it? An immortal and a time-traveller, falling in love with each other?

So Silver embraced Shadow with everything he had, relief flooding through him. And he laughed and laughed, and buried his face in the other's chest, hoping that Shadow wouldn't notice the tears leaking through…  
A  
nd Shadow just wrapped his arms around him, a little bit clumsily thanks to the popsicles, but so strong and warm and Shadow nevertheless…

\------------X586

They held hands and smiled and took pictures everywhere, as they slowly made their way through the terminal. Humanity had gone nearly extinct, but the Mobians had only grown more advanced in their technology. Now they were creating colonies on other planets, creating mines and new cities all over the solar system.

…And Shadow brought tickets. A trip throughout their solar system, just the two of them – as always – new views and exotic landscapes, the endless space surrounding them, good food and luxury.

And if their time together was based on the slump, then why not make this the best they could, as long as it worked?

Silver thought too much, maybe. Or was it day-dreaming he did? In any case, as Shadow then showed their tickets to the staff, and they boarded the space-shuttle together, then 

Silver thought, that one of the greatest things they had ever achieved, even though it happened so long ago, was true equality, in both gender and relationships…

…And really, some of the fashion here in the future was just… horrendous.

\------------X629

The moon had declared its independence yesterday.

It wasn't the reason that Silver had been sent here, though. He hadn't even been sent here…

The emeralds were his to use anyway, and every second spent with Shadow, was a second worth living… And it was miraculous still, and he wondered if he would ever get tired of it.  
Maybe not…

And Silver contently closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe and happy here in Shadow's embrace, together in his apartment. It may be ancient compared to the rest of the solar system, but it was home. The same old couch and mat, the same shade of black on the curtains, the same comfortable bed with insanely many pillows…

The same old but insanely young Shadow, curled up against him and breathing slowly, fast asleep…

Their relationship was impossible. But it worked, and it made them happy, and that was all that mattered…


End file.
